1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a greenhouse shelf, especially to a greenhouse shelf structure with a modularized solar power facility.
2. Related Art
The greenhouse is an agricultural house used to cultivate plants or farm crops. The greenhouse is suitable to be set up in city, remote village or high latitude mountain area. The common greenhouse forms a covering by using a plurality of support shelves, and insect-catching net, transparent glass, transparent plastic plate or shutters can be covered on the top or periphery of the greenhouse, and the plants in the greenhouse can directly be irradiated by the sunlight, which enables the plants to do the photosynthesis. Meanwhile, the greenhouse can also slow down or isolate the outside and inside air convection, warm up the temperature, air, water, and the soil in the greenhouse, which further forms an environment suitable for plant growing.
When using greenhouse to cultivate plants or crops, electricity facility, such as cultivation lights, water sprinkler or fan is often required. However, the electricity is not easy to acquire when the green house is situated in a remote village or high latitude mountain area. Besides, no matter the greenhouse is in the city, remote village, or mountain area, the value of the land where the greenhouse is situated can be increased if a natural energy generating facility can be added on the greenhouse. Therefore, combing the greenhouse and the solar power facility becomes an important issue.
The conventional greenhouse shelf is not designed for combining with the solar power facility, and the shelf is only strong enough to isolate the rain and wind. The solar power facility can not be arranged on the conventional greenhouse shelf, especially the solar power facility built up with the solar panel. Until now, the aforementioned issue remains unsolved.